


from both sides

by sophiahelix



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Arguing, Crying, I Love You, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: But it's quiet when he comes to their door, resting slightly ajar. Yuri doesn't knock, because no one ever does, but he finds himself pushing it open slowly, hesitant as he pokes his head inside.





	from both sides

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon who sent "while the broken glass lies on the floor" for the "ways to say I love you" prompt meme.

It's late when Yuri comes down the hall to Victor’s apartment, but that doesn't really matter. He knows someone’s always awake here, visiting or cooking or drinking, people coming and going seemingly at all hours. Since Yuuri moved in last summer it feels like the chic little flat has come apart at the seams, starting with the giant futon with which he insisted on replacing Victor’s narrow old couch. They host dinners and game nights and parties for no reason, and sometimes Yuri wonders when they even sleep.

He admits, grudgingly, that it's made life more enjoyable, even if Yakov is always yelling at everyone for showing up late the next day. No one’s ever seen Victor this happy and relaxed, and Yuuri has unexpectedly blossomed into a superlative host, mixing bad Russian with his English and leading the drinking games. Their enormous love spills over in outrageous ways, easy and loud, but it’s like it expanded to draw other people in, like a warm and comfortable fire. Everyone wants to be here.

Yuri managed to forget his favorite scarf yesterday, though, and after extra practice and dinner at the rink it seemed like a better idea to come get it now than freeze all the way home to Lilia’s. Hopefully he won't get pulled into another Mario Kart marathon and end up late again tomorrow.

But it's quiet when he comes to their door, resting slightly ajar. Yuri doesn't knock, because no one ever does, but he finds himself pushing it open slowly, hesitant as he pokes his head inside. 

At first his eye is caught by a startling trail of broken glass. It surrounds a white marble pedestal, and Yuri realizes it’s what used to be a hideous sculpture Victor had displayed in the entry, one of the first pieces of art he bought when he started his “collection” years ago. Yuri’s always thought it was ugly as hell, but Victor just laughed and told him he had no taste.

Victor isn't laughing now. Yuri looks up to see Victor sitting on the futon, leaning back against the arm, with Yuuri lying facedown on his chest and weeping bitterly.

It's a stunning picture, the frantic way Victor caresses Yuuri’s hair and shoulders, like he can stop him from crying with just his hands. Victor’s expression is strained, frowning, and he's breathing hard, obviously distressed. He bites his lip, looking down at the top of Yuuri’s head.

“Shh,” Victor says, and Yuri can hear the pain in his voice. “It's all right, everything is ok. I'm sorry.” Victor’s speaking Russian, but Yuuri clearly understands because he sniffles hard and shifts his grip on the front of Victor’s shirt. He goes on crying, but it's softer now, subsiding.

“It's all right,” Victor says again, still in Russian. “I love you.”

He leans down to hide his face against the top of Yuuri’s head, and Yuri realizes that he should close the door and leave. He doesn't know what happened, an accident or a fight, or maybe both. Everything’s been tense at the rink, with the Grand Prix final coming up, though it hasn't seemed to affect Victor and Yuuri.

But maybe it has, in ways he hasn't seen before. Maybe their love isn't always as perfect and easy as it looks. 

Yuri takes a step backwards. Neither of them look at him as he goes, though Yuuri finally lifts his head, gazing up at Victor. Yuri can't see his face but he can still see Victor’s expression, pained and uncertain, opening his mouth to speak as Yuri closes the door.

His neck is cold, all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [sophia-helix](http://sophia-helix.tumblr.com)


End file.
